Surviving in Ark Survival Evolved
by DanEnnis
Summary: I get sucked in along with a few others to survive the ark and everything it sends at us. Rated M just to be safe. Will be multiple relationships.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ark Survival Evolved. So please no money .

2 Days till surprise

6:00 AM Thursday May 12th, 2121.

Beep, Beep, Beep! A hand reaches out to shut off the alarm. I woke with a start. It was a bummer, I was having a wonderful dream. Oh well I guess it is time for me to get up. This month I know something big is going to happen. Will I get the girl of my dreams Emily Smith, aka head cheerleader, or will I finally get a new car. I don't know, though for certain it is my final year of high school and with 2 weeks left I am so ready to be done. Well I know I need some food and a shower.

6:30 AM

I am ready and just waiting for the bus. It stinks I mean why can't I have car. It would really make me look cool. I would even settle for a truck. I know it is hard being 6'3" and 150lbs to make friends. It could also be shy aspect too, but I really am a cool person. I just wish others saw it too.

6:32 AM

Finally the bus is here. It really was embarrassing to have to ride the bus. I am the oldest one for pete sakes. My parents just can not see how this is so not cool. Oh well I guess I got 15 minutes of sleep I can get on the bus.

6:50 AM

Are you kidding me why does Joe Franks always have to slam my locker. Well no time to fret, I have to meet up with Jon Thompson and Alex Williams, my two best buds. We have Math first thing. We got 10 minutes till first hour. Jon is telling us about his new truck his grandparents got him for an early graduation present. We all agree to meet up after school and ride in his truck back to my grandparents farm.

12:30 PM

Well it's lunch time and Joe Franks and his guerrillas just came over to be jerks to us. Today has been a long day and I am not the mood for his crap, so when he says his stupid comment I fire right back, which shuts him up and everyone laughs. Including Emily, who I see out of thee corner of my eye with grin on her face. It is common knowledge that Joe has been trying to go out with Emily and anyone who talks to her ends up with something broken.

1:30 PM

I am in one of my favorite classes, Construction Class. There are 10 of us in the class. It is fun because we all are pretty chill with each other. We joke, we listen to music, and we are building a shed. While we are in class I m asking our teacher a question. I hear a voice behind me say Excuse me. The teacher tells me hang on, which I am ok with, to address the girl behind me. I turn around and it is non other then Emily Smith. She asks the teacher for something and he leaves to get it. She tells me she thought my joke was funny and it was about time someone stood up to Joe. We chatted a little more, then the teacher returns to give her what she needed. She says see you around and leaves. When I get back out all the guys make fun of me, but I don't care. Before she leaves she says she plans on coming to the party.

3:30 PM

Jon, Alex, and I arrive at my grandparents farm. When we arrive I notice a new truck in their driveway. My grandpa comes out to meet us. He all do he then he tosses me a set of keys and tells me I get his old bronco. I am so excited to finally get a car. He tells me it needs some work, but there are spare parts in the barn that I can use.

11:00 PM

I get home after being at my grandparents house and I am going to bed. I got classes tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ark Survival Evolved. So please no money.

Day of Surprise

6:00 AM Saturday May 14th, 2121

Well it is time to get up. I got to go help to prepare for the party at my grandparents house. A lot of kids will be at the party. I think some breakfast is in order first.

7:00 AM

Just got to my grandparents house. Jon and Alex are already there. Alex and Jon both brought their trucks so we can move stuff. As they pack stuff to take to the lake, I load hay in the back of the bronco to take to feed the cows. I get a call saying I need to pick my brother up so he can help.

9:00 AM

The cows are feed. My brother, who is only a year younger then me, and I go to the lake to finish setting up. As Sean and I get there it is looking good.

3:00 PM

It's a couple of hours till the party starts and we are finished so we decide to cool off in the lake before we get the food going. We have a rope tide to a limb on a tree that we use to swing on to jump into the lake. It is so much fun. We see all the fish scatter as we hit the water. We all hang out for a hour till it is time to cook food. Once we are dried off we get the food started. I first have to open the gate to let people in. It's a mile walk, but its worth the walk.

5:00 PM

Its party time. People have started to arrive. Foods cooking, people are jumping to the music, or they are swimming. It looks like everyone is having fun. Me not so much. I don't see Emily anywhere. So I start to walk to the other side of the lake. I sit down and I start to day dream. A short time later a voice says hi. I turn around to see Emily and here sister Ashley. She tells me see is sorry for being late but her sister wanted to come and she had to wait for her to get home from college. I tell them it is ok and that I am glad they could make it. I asked them if they wanted to go back to the party. Which they said not yet and sat on either side of me. We chatted about lots of things from school to favorite animal to favorite song. I looked at my watch and we had been chatting for a hour. I told they I was hungry. They said they were too. We want to join the party.

11:00 PM

Man what a party. The party was winding down. We are cleaning up Emily, her sister, and eight friends stay to help us clean up. I told them they didn't have to, but they insisted. As we work a beam of light blinds us and sucks us into it.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ark Survival Evolved. So please no money.

Day 1

I opened my eyes. It sure is bright here. I hear waves crashing on the shore. It is very warm as well. I look around as my eyes have adjusted and there is everyone who stayed to clean up at the party. I notice everyone starts to stere. I hear a noise that we will all fear for a while. It is the sound of a deep strong roar. Fortunately it is not near us. IT still is a scary sound. Once everyone one is up and moving, I get everyone together for a quick meeting. I notice that everyone is confused and disoriented so I start assigning jobs for everyone to do. I do a head count and there is 14 of us including myself. There are four guys and ten girls. First goal is get people gathering resources. I have everyone besides my brother and I working on that. While they are working on that, my brother and I start searching for a good spot to set up camp. It took us a hour to find the perfect spot a few trees for shade as well as a crystal, clear pond with a bunch of fish in it. As we made our way back we heard a scream. My brother and eye doubled our efforts to get back to the group. As we closed in on the group we saw to dilos circling the group. My brother and I at the time did something stupid at first. We charged the dilos head on. Before we reached them I got a good idea. I signaled to brother to stop. Then I took out a couple pieces of fish then I through it to them. It took them a bit but finally they ate the meat. They did something that surprised us all. They came up to me so I could pet them. from that day on they were known as Tom and Jerry. They are now apart of our group. Emily and the others couldn't believe it. I told one dilo to go to the front with my brother and the other to stay in the back with me. As we set off I noticed Emily and Ashley walked in the back by me. We chatted a lot. Usually it consisted of them asking me questions. The questions ranged from how did this happen to what are we going to do.

It has taken us 15 minutes to get back to the spot we picked out earlier. We noticed it was getting dark so we make a fire and lay down to relax. I tell the dilos they can lay down and relax and some how they understand me. We all chat for a while and I noticed that one of the dilos is sitting near Ashley and it is letting her pet him. I finally realize I need to form a game plan. I told the girls that they would need to go out to pick some berries. I also told them to take Tom, which is the one sitting by Ashley, so they would help protect them. Jerry would stay with Sean, Alex, Jon, and I while we would start to build walls and other buildings. Once that was in order the girls went to bed. While us guys figured out a watch for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Merry Christmas to all. I do not own Ark Survival Evolved so please no money. Thank you for reading. Please give me feed back. With out further talking form me, back to the sory.

Day 2

Man morning comes early around here. I noticed I am the first up besides the two dilos. I decide to do some fishing for breakfast. It doesn't take me long to catch 3 nice size fish. I noticed the dilos had caught a couple of dodos and were eating them.. I got back and had noticed Sean had started a fire. We cleaned the fish and got them cooking. As we had just put the fish on the other two guys had woken up and made their way over to us. Jon asked if we should wake the girls up. Which I told them not to yet and let them sleep as we had a lot of work we needed to do today. As food cooked we discussed how we would build and with what. We came to the conclusion that we would build the houses and other buildings out of wood but the wall had to be made out of stone to help protect us. Once the fish was ready I told the guys to wake the girls up. Well they made the mistake to wake them up by filling up the water skins we made out of the dead dino we had found the other day. We used the hide of the dino to make 5 water skins. Well they filled them up from the lake and dumped the water on the girls. Well it was funny to watch as the guys ran for their lives. I did not notice till it was to late, as I felt water getting dumped on me. I turn around to see Emily holding a water skin with Ashley and their friend Becca standing there. I start to laugh and laugh at how they look. Ashley and Becca have their hands on their hips while Emily has her arms crossed on front of her chest. I point at them still laughing, which at first gets them mad. Then they look at each other and start to laugh. It took us a bit to calm down. Once everyone was settled around the fire. I served breakfast. While everyone was eating, I went over the plan again with everyone. Once breakfast is finished the girls head on their way with Tom the dilo. Us guys begin our work. Sean and Alex head out to start breaking stones to begin the walls. Jon and I head out to start chopping trees for the girls house. Once that house is done whe will each begin work on our own house. Well we decided to cut down the trees first but man we could use some trikes to pull the wood. Though I won't rest till we have a couple T-Rexes and Spinos to protect us. You may ask how I know this stuff. The answer is I am not sure but it is good knowledge to have. As we worked we talk about random stuff. It really made working a bit easier to do. I told him my idea of us needing a trike or 2 to help with pulling stuff. Jon agreed but said we also needed something that could help lift the wood and stones up the put them in place. I agreed with him but had to think on it to what would be best. Once we had cut a bunch of trees down we started moving them over to the spot for the first house. It was really hard work moving everything. By the time the girls got back later it was starting to get dark. They showed us all the berries and other stuff they had found. They had found a dead rapter which the cut up for food and took its bones and hide. Emily had quietly told me it had only been her and Ashley who had harvested the rapter. Due to the fact the other women were to scared to touch it. We showed them their home with was about half done. We also told them the plan of needing dinos to help us to move stuff more easily. The goal tomorrow was to continue the process of building and gathering. I decided that it is the goal for next week or two.

Thank you all for reading. I don't plan on making each chapter a single day. It also will skip days. Please give me feed back.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Ark Survival Evolved. So please no money. Thanks for reading my story. Please give me feed back.

Day 7

We have one house done and started a couple of walls on another house. The walls were partly done. The greatest thing happened yesterday. We found a baby trike being herassed by a pack of dilos. Us guys took a few sticks and rocks and scared them off. We knew we only had a short time till they returned so we got some berries and drew the baby trike to follow us. We went searching for the herd. We figured to would be easier if we took it back to its family rather then try to raise it ourselves. We were still new to this as it was. Also the baby would not be able to pull the wood we need them to pull. So we set out to search for the herd. We walked for a while then realized we needed to find a safe spot to sleep the night. WE had left both dilos with the girls for protection. Therefore all the protection we had was our spears and bows and arrows. So we found a spot where some trees had fallen. We piled some branches and leaves and other stuff up on one side to keep our backs protected from ambush. Once done it was dark out we decided to forgo the fire and eat some berries. We didn't want to draw attention to ourselves. We set up a watch for the night. I had first watch. Nothing seemed of danger to us, so I started to day dream of two girls in perticular. I thought about what to tell them about the feelings I have for both of them. I prayed that they both did have feelings for me or else it would be very embarrassing to me. I know I have a very poor track record with asking girls out. I am like 0 for 12 or something like that. The most common and bs line I get is I just want to be friends. And then they don't talk to you anymore. I notice I don't look much like I did a week ago. My muscles are more visible and bigger. I also have a beard growing. I also feel good about asking too. Well my shift is up. Time to go to bed.

Day 8

It's morning and time for us to get up and moving. Jon is feeding the baby trike as he had last shift. We have a quick berry breakfast and head out again. We are walking for a couple of hours we hear the scariest sound. It's a deep long loud roar. We turn around to see a T-Rex behind us. This mother trucker had to be 35 feet tall. He was all black with red dots on his back. There was fresh blood dripping from his teeth. The air smelled of death. I almost throw up and I could tell the others were close too. I picked the baby trike up and we all ran and ran and ran. Right into a trike herd. The alpha trike charged at us but before he reached us. He smelled something in the air. I stopped and quickly placed the baby trike on the ground and steeped back. Didn't have time to watch the reunion because he comes big Samson as I have come to call him. He looked pissed. You could see anger in his eyes and the intent to kill. Well us guys had no choice we pulled our spears out. Just before he got to us something amazing happened. The trike herd positioned themselves next to us so that we formed a circle around the 3 young trikes. We were ready to fight. The T-Rex circled us once, twice, it wasn't till sixth circle that he moved off to find an easier prey to eat. Then something absolutely crazy happened the male trike came up to me and nodged me. Then there was a glow around us. I heard that was weird in my head, which made me shout. The trike was confused as well. Onced we calmed down we realized something crazy had happened. The alpha trike which went by the name of King and I had bonded our minds together. This allowed us to communicate to each other. Then the three remaining male trikes did the same the the guys. Once that was all done we told them the story of what happened to baby Tyke and our goal to bring him back to them. We told them about our village we were building and if they were interested in coming back with us. They all agreed because it would be safer for them. Well we honkered down for the night. We kept the same night watch schedule. SO I stayed up with first watch with King. We talked about a lot of things. I told him about my life to this point. I told him about the girls and the two dilos that were guarding them at the point. He was a bit worried about the dilos but I told him not to worry and when I get back I would try to bond with them as well. Well its time for the Sean's shift.

Day 9

It's time for us to get a move on. We have to make really good time to get to the village. I realized that the girls would be absolutely pissed with us. Which caused King to laugh. I asked if I should warn the others. Which caused him to laugh more and he said no we shouldn't. That made me smirk a bit. We walked and walked. We saw then dilos gang but they stayed away. They realized it would be a bad idea. We stopped for a break to get some food and something to drink for we as well as the trike herd needed a short break I counted 20 trikes in the herd. 17 adults with 3 baby trikes. I asked King to why a small herd and so few young. I said one word Samson. I looked at him confused. So he explained that Samson had absolutely destroyed the herd there use to be over 200 trikes a couple of years ago. Also they had lost a bunch of young do to having to be on the move so much. He said his dream as to grow the herd to the size it was before. I told him we would work together to make that happen. I told him we needed there help moving logs and stones to work on building buildings and a wall to protect us. Also as we grow in size we could expand out. But it had been a rough week building because we had to move everything by ourselves. He told me they would help us. Well I figured we had a couple of hours of day light left. Which was ok because we were almost back. As we approached we could see the girls getting up and running towards us. They had mixed emotions some where relieved, while others were angry. Emily ran up to me slapped me and then kissed me. Ashley and Becca both did the same. Once the slapping and kissing and hugging was done. I explained to the others what had happened. When I was explaining the bonding to the girls, Ashley got a look on her face and realized that she and the dilo we thought was a male, but wasn't. They must have bonded the first night because they could communicate together. The female dilo we found out was called Jenny. Well I looked at Jerry and asked if it was possible for us to bond together, which he agreed to. Once that was done I introduced King and Jerry together. Jerry explained the dilo gang to us and that you don't want to be alone with them. Once we had eaten we decided to go bed. Tomorrow was going to be really busy.

Thanks all for reading. I am trying to work on longer chapters. Please leave comments. I will at some point add to my profile the type and name of my dinos. Also will have a running total of dinos everyone has together.


End file.
